video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (1995)
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = TV8205 |rating = |title = }} The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 6th March 1995. It features three Spring-themed episodes of the Wind In The Willows TV series that is made by Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd and it is a re-released edition of the 1988 video release with the same name. Description Enchanting tales from the children's classic. Voices by: Ian Carmichael Michael Hordern Richard Pearson Peter Sallis David Jason Episodes # The Great Steamer - The creatures of the Riverbank are thrown into turmoil when a steamer comes roaring down the river. A fieldmouse falls into the water and only rat knows how to rescue him. But if he tries, his boat may be swept over the weir. # The Lost River - The construction of the railway line diverts Ratty's beloved river and floods the fieldmice from their homes. Otter brings news that the havoc this causes is only temporary. Badger is concerned about the imminent arrival of the railway line. # May Day - There is a May Day fair in the grounds of Toad hall, but everything is not as innocent as it seems. Credits Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove Directed by Chris Taylor and Jackie Cockle © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1988 Opening (Original 1995 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1995 by Sarah Greene * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Spring Follies title card * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of The Great Steamer (1984) Closing (Original 1995 release) * End of May Day (1985) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Spring Follies title card * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of The Great Steamer (1984) Closing (with no trailer) * End of May Day (1985) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (UK VHS 1995) Back cover.jpeg|Back cover The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.jpeg|Cassette The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (UK VHS 1995) Spine.jpeg|Spine The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (UK VHS 1995) Inner sleeve 1.jpeg|Inner sleeve 1 The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (UK VHS 1995) Inner sleeve 2.jpeg|Inner sleeve 2 The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (UK VHS 1995) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Spring Follies title card.png|Title card The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (UK VHS 1995) Cassette with No Trailer.png|Cassette with No Trailer The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (UK VHS 1995) Spine (2).png TheGreatSteamertitlecard.png TheLostRivertitlecard.png Maydaytitlecard.png Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Cosgrove Hall Films